1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an externally actuable electrohydraulic vehicle brake system with slip control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to an externally actuable electrohydraulic vehicle brake system with slip control, comprising electrohydraulic means which contain an electronic control unit for operating friction brakes by means of an electronically controlled hydraulic unit with at least one hydraulic pump in order to permit distribution and/or control of braking portions, in particular as a function of a brake activation request, comprising means for expressing a brake activation request in the form of a man/machine interface, wherein the friction brakes are preferably organized into at least two independent brake circuits, and wherein the man/machine interface can generally be decoupled mechanically from the friction brakes (brake-by-wire).
In conventional externally actuable brake systems of the closed type there is always the requirement to permit a rapid pressure build-up or pressure pulse in certain wheel brakes under all operating conditions. These brake systems usually comprise what is referred to as a changeover valve which permits switching over in the suction path of a piston pump in such a way that the pressure medium can be sucked in from a container by a master cylinder in order to be fed in the direction of the desired wheel brake. In this context, a large number of proposals for avoiding a throttling effect of the master cylinder owing to constrictions in the suction path have already been made. The effect of such measures, which are usually of a local structural nature, in the interior of a master cylinder is relatively limited.